The Voyage of the Dawn Treador:The Sun Will Rise Again
by musicalShelley
Summary: When the Pevensie's left Narnia the second time they returned to a world and England torn by a war the history books never could've imagined. When they left Narnia, Caspian lost the only family he ever knew and more. Lucy was his greatest confidant, friend, champion, and heart and soul. When Edmund, Eustace, and a comatose Lucy appear in the Sea...more summary inside. :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or any of its characters or plot lines. I just play with them a bit. :)**

**AN: This story may contain subject matter potentially offensive to readers. I have taken World War 2 and messed with it to create a very dark, and hopeless world. So any German readers out there, please do not be offended! I mean no disrespect. This story is merely for entertainment purposes and should not be taken seriously or personally. So all of you English buffs out there, don't bang your head on the wall trying to figure out if the people or situations portrayed in this Mother F-er of a story translates to our current society,my personal opinions on war, politics, or any other stinking translational bull you imagine there is. I merely thought this tweak to history would create an interesting plot factor and senario for our beloved characters. If you do find yourself feeling offended...stop reading, take a walk, smell some flowers, eat a tub of chocolate ice cream, pet your puppy, do yoga, and read a different story. Do not flame me! This is my first fanfic people so please be supportive. Besides, if I do see any flames...I'll probably just point, laugh, read them out loud to my sis who's also a writer on this site, laugh again, and then dream about your painful demise in my dreams. XD**

**Enjoy :) **

**Summary: They left knowing they were going back to a worn torn world. When the Pevensies left Narnia a second time, they left knowing Caspian would be a great King, but after seeing the destruction their home world is in, they wished they'd never left Narnia. When the Pevensie children left, Caspian lost any sort of family he's ever had, and more. To him Peter was his idol, brother, and friend. Edmund his brother, friend, and advisor. Susan, his fussy and gentle older sister. Lucy...his best friend, greatest champion, confidant, and his heart and soul. When Edmund, Eustace, and a comatose Lucy appeared in the Eastern Sea, he must now complete his quest for the missing lords, heal his family, and try desperately not to fall madly in love with Lucy-knowing that at the end of their adventure she will leave for her broken world. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back**

**No Pov**

Edmund was tired. So tired. As he ran his calloused hand over his eyes he sighed deeply and tried to hold back a sob. It had beena hard year. Many

would say too hard for anyone to live through, and indeed many had perished in the months following Edmund and his siblings return to England from their

second adventure in Narnia. Edmund stared down at the prone figure in the bed in front of him with a look of pain in his eyes. To the casual observer, the

figure in the bed appeared to merely be a girl, or rather a young woman, lying in bed asleep. She wasn't asleep though. The tubes connecting her to an IV

drip and feeder clearly told a different story. She was in a coma, had been for nearly two months and didn't show any signs of waking anytime soon. You

would think slowly wasting away in a coma would turn a body haggard and sallow but looking down at the creature, Edmund felt once again surprise at the

grace and beauty still seen in her features. She still had the same reddish brown hair that shined with blonde tones in the sun. Long and slightly curly, her

hair lay neatly over her shoulders and around her head like a shiny new penny.' Probably Susan's work', he thought. Her skin was clear and blemish free, if a

little pale, and her facial features were pleasant and relaxed, the picture of perfect ease. She was a lovely sight and Edmund could recall having too many

times chased potential suitors and schoolboys away from her with Peter both in Narnia and in England.

'Oh Lucy' he thought.

Yes, it was Lucy lying there, and it breaks all hearts to see her lying there so still and silent, without the usual smile on her face. They all longed to see her

awake. But maybe it was best she stayed in a coma for now because of—'Enough. Thinking about it only makes you angry'. Edmund sighed and directed his

eyes around the Spartan room. It was a light and airy room filled with basic bedroom necessities like a drawer, nightstand, shelf, and bed, but it lacked a

personal touch that comes with living in a room for long periods of time. He caught his gaze in the small aged mirror hanging on the wall across the room by

the door. He looked exactly as he had when he was the eighteen year old Just King of Narnia. Tall, with dark ebony hair hanging slightly long passed his ears,

slightly tan skin, a strong jaw, and dark, mysterious eyes. His appearance screamed all the grace and strength of a true Narnian king. But unlike his old

Narnian self, a long, slightly ragged, and raised scar now marred the left side of his face, barely missing his the corner of eye and trailing straight down to his

jaw line, giving him a slightly more dangerous look to his already imposing appearance. Edward's eyes zoomed in on the scar and he felt immense relief that

the knife that inflicted it missed his left eye completely, and that Peter was there to kill the damn Nazi bastard that gave it to him. Edmund's attention broke

from the mirror as the door beside it opened and his cousin entered silently into the room.

Eustace Clarence Scrubb used to be a pain in the arse to Edmund, but ever since some rather disastrous events he had completely changed, and to his

remaining family, it was both a blessing and a curse. He never spoke now. Has never spoken or uttered one sound from his mouth in the six months he had

been staying with the Pevensie siblings. Before, he used to never shut up and was a bit of a bully. He used to prattle on and mutter insults to everyone

around him about everyone and it constantly got on the royal siblings nerves. But now, he stuck to them all: always being supportive, always being kind and

courteous, always helping Susan and the other girls around the house, always being loyal, and always being reliable and courageous when needed. Eustace

was now a precious member of the family to every one of the Pevensies, and every single one of them worked hard every day to try and encourage him to

speak. The only one who got even remotely close to producing a sound out of him was Lucy, but she now lay in a coma. Since she was brought home,

Eustace stayed with Lucy every day for hours. Sitting beside her bed, holding her hand, and waiting for the moment she opened her eyes once more.

Edmund smiled tiredly at his young cousin. Eustace was a good looking kid. At fifteen years old he had solid muscles on his body and soft golden hair on his

head that slightly fell in his eyes. His eyes. They were dead. Clear and blue, they were eyes that saw everything around him, but showed nothing. No

emotions, no hopes. Nothing. It was unnerving to anybody who didn't know the reason behind it. 'Has she moved at all?' Eustace wrote in the black notebook

he always carried on him, his face expressionless and his eyes trained on the bed by the wall. Edmund crossed his arms over his chest,

"No".

He was too tired to give a more lengthy answer. He had just gotten back from a supplies run not ten minutes ago with Peter, and all he wanted to do was

sleep, but he couldn't rest until he had checked on his baby sister. Eustace nodded and sat in the uncomfortable lone chair in the room and held Lucy's hand.

Edmund's mouth lifted infinitesimally at the sight and his eyes drifted again around the room before settling curiously at the only source of decoration within—

a painting. He'd never really noticed it in the room before, in fact he couldn't remember there ever being a painting on the walls at all. He walked over to

better see it and his eyes widened. It was beautiful. Rolling waves and clear blue skies cradled a beautiful ship that had purple sails and a dragon at its front.

"How very Narnian it looks! Eustace? Do you remember this picture ever being here before?" he said.

Eustace's head turned to him in surprise. He knew his family's stories of Narnia. They frequently talked about it and the tales brought Eustace immense

comfort. Eustace thoroughly believed Narnia was real, but ever since Lucy went into a coma the stories had come less frequently since she was the main

source of the topic's instigation. Eustace got up and stood beside his elder cousin and blanked at the picture. He couldn't remember it ever being there either.

He shook his head in answer and squinted at the picture before his eyes. There was something strange about it… was the ship getting closer? And…the water

was moving! Edmund saw it too, and they both jumped back as salty sea water began to pour from the frame and into the Spartan room.

Eustace fell back into the rising current and spluttered to stand up again or at least remain afloat. Edmund smiled and laughed at the sight; at the feel of the

warm, salty breeze through his hair and at the touch of the rising cold water against his shins. He could feel the magic flowing in the sharp liquid. They were

going back to Narnia just as Aslan had promised! He braced himself against the water and turned to the bed to rejoice with Lucy and instantly began to panic.

They were about to return to Narnia, from underwater it seems, and Lucy was in a coma unable to take care of herself and definitely unable to swim. Shit!

Edmund yelled as loud as he could to Eustace over the sound of the water and they both sluggishly hurried to remove the tubes and needles from Lucy as fast

as they could and just as the last needle was pulled from her the floor beneath their feet disappeared and all three persons were underwater. Eustace, the

weaker swimmer struggled up towards the surface while Edmund, with Lucy in his arms, swam as fast as he could to the surface as well. They swam

harderand harder and finally…took their first breath of Narnian air in the Great Eastern Sea.


End file.
